


Рай во время затишья

by a_lassombra



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Rimming, Sex Magic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 13:39:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8669773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_lassombra/pseuds/a_lassombra
Summary: Прошло несколько месяцев после потери Чаши смерти, и тревога только усугубилась. Сейчас не время для каникул… но Магнус прожил очень много лет и давно отточил навык убеждения.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Paradise in Between](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6491374) by [Teumessian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teumessian/pseuds/Teumessian). 
  * Inspired by [Paradise in Between](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6491374) by [Teumessian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teumessian/pseuds/Teumessian). 



> Очень люблю работы автора Teumessian, и вот перевод на одну из них)

Только потеря Чаши Смерти является причиной того, что ни у кого нет ни времени, ни интереса обсуждать скандальную свадьбу Лайтвуда.

Прошла неделя, и Мариз до сих пор редко разговаривала с Алеком, но никто из дипломатов Клэйва в данный момент не пытался забрать Институт у Лайтвудов, поэтому Алек пытался не думать о последствиях своего решения и выходки с колдуном перед лицом важных членов Клейва. В любом случае, это не так уж и важно. Даже Ангелам известно, что теперь мало кто может что-либо сделать, после того, как Алек узнал, что он значит для Магнуса.

Несмотря на панику по поводу потери Чаши, когда нет никаких новостей от Валентина за последние два месяца, Институт впадает в какой-то… режим ожидания.

Это сводило Алека с ума.

– И, _вау_ , сегодня все само идет ко мне в руки, здорово, – сказал Джейс, с ликующим видом загребая покерные фишки.

Магнус вздохнул, а Клэри продолжала смотреть на свои карты, будто вместо игральных в ее руках были карты-таро на иностранном языке.

– Демоны ада… спасибо богам, что мы не играем на что-нибудь существенное…. Сотни лет работы, и вся моя коллекция будет в руках маленького охотника… – рассеянно пробормотал Магнус и призвал себе очередной бокал выпивки.

– Мы говорили тебе не играть с ним, – проворковала Изабель со своего места. Она сидела у камина и листала какую-то старинную книжку.

– Я все еще думаю, что никогда не пойму эту версию покера, – сказала Клэри, качая головой.

– Покер благих уникален. Он должен быть сложным, так как они не могут напрямую врать, – объяснил Алек, проводя точильным камнем по любимому ангельскому клинку.

– Не важно, – Клэри вздохнула и кинула карты на стол, – я официально сдаюсь.

– Мне тоже придется скинуть, – сказал маг, наблюдая, как Джейс с отстраненной улыбкой перетасовывал карты. Магнус взглядом нашел Алека и нежно улыбнулся. Алек возвратил ему любящий взгляд и не упустил момент, когда пальцы Магнуса прошлись по груди там, где, как Алек знал, под рубашкой скрывался подаренный им же наконечник стрелы. И это шокировало его больше, чем когда он впервые увидел наконечник на Магнусе, блестящий и черный с вырезанным на нем именем Алека, прямо рядом с сердцем колдуна. Магнус взглянул на клинок в руках Алека. – Если ты продолжишь его точить, тебе не с чем будет сражаться.

Алек закатил глаза, но отложил клинок к остальным.

– Проклятье! – неожиданно воскликнула Изабель. – Вы были на патруле, когда пришло сообщение из Идриса. Мама и папа прибудут завтра утром. Я совершенно забыла вам сказать.

Плечи Алека заметно напряглись, и он ссутулился, словно почувствовав какой-то груз. Изабель скривилась, посмотрев сначала на Алека, потом на Магнуса.

Магнус очень часто приходил в Институт в последнее время. Было множество причин, чтобы верховный маг находился здесь в эти трудные дни – не последней из них был тот факт, что Алек, наконец, узнал, какова была на вкус его кожа. Он хорошо ладил с их маленькой группой – это произошло даже до того, как Алек пришел в себя – но даже четырехсотлетний маг не застрахован от гнева Мариз.

– Она бы все равно скоро появилась, – неубедительно произнес Джейс, а Алек оттолкнулся от стола, на который опирался до этого.

Алек неуверенно пожал плечами. Он не уверен, что его мать когда-нибудь простит его. Он даже не уверен, что хочет заслужить ее прощение после всего этого.

– Ангелы Всевышние, нам нужен отпуск, – пробормотал Магнус.

– Я всегда хотела поехать на Гавайи, – Клэри украла пару фишек у Джейса и начала строить из них башню.

– Неа, только Австралия, – настаивал Джейс, – я видел фото. Она выглядит странно.

– Ты просто хочешь побороться с каждым смертным животным на этом континенте, – Изабель закатила глаза, и Джейс пожал плечами. – Я всегда хотела побывать в Южной Америке. Бразилии! Я слышала у них офигенные клубы…

Она вздохнула и посмотрела наверх, задумчивая улыбка растянула ее рубиновые губы.

– Я смотрю, маленькие сумеречные охотники не часто бывали за пределами Нью-Йока? – спросил Магнус, он покрутил свой бокал, и янтарная жидкость на дне образовала воронку.

– Родители действительно не очень часто брали нас куда-нибудь кроме Идриса или другого Института, – с сожалением произнесла Изабель.

– Когда-то мы были в Афинах, – вставил Алек.

– Ага, целых шесть часов, прежде чем нам открыли портал и выпроводили домой, – Джейс фыркнул.

– Я жила без отца. Аренда дома стоила больше, чем мамина зарплата, – сказала Клэри. Это было типично для Нью-Йорка. – Однажды мы с Саймоном взяли билеты до Колумбии. Это было… своего рода разочарование.

Джейс засмеялся, а Магнус улыбнулся на это.

– Выглядит довольно скучно, учитывая, что сейчас это политический центр мира… – согласился он и посмотрел на Алека. – Что насчет тебя, мой прекрасный? Вы выбирали, куда поедете на медовый месяц, когда планировали свою отвратительную свадьбу?

Алек почувствовал, как румянец расползается по его щекам. Наверное, он никогда не привыкнет к ласковым прозвищам, которыми его называл Магнус. Он фыркнул, пытаясь скрыть румянец, и начал растирать забитые мышцы плеча.

– Это был не тот тип свадьбы, – ответил он.

Магнус глубокомысленно кивнул и поднял бокал.

– Ах, точно. Я забыл, что вы собирались перейти сразу к горькой стадии брака без секса и удовольствий, – Магнус нагло издевался.

Алек покачал головой, его губы тронула тень подавляемой улыбки. Он, может быть, был бы оскорблен, если бы не думал, что Магнус очень забавный.

– В любом случае, – Магнус продолжал, – я думаю, мы с тобой должны посетить мою квартиру в Лондоне. Выбраться из Нью-Йорка на пару дней.… В следующие несколько недель там должна быть прекрасная погода. Будет стыдно пропустить это небольшое количество солнечных дней, которое у них вообще бывает редко…

– Я не могу уехать, пока Чаша находится у Валентина, – привычно отозвался Алек – это не первый раз, когда Магнус пытался сломить его дух.

– К тому же… я уверен, вы двое можете провести _медовый месяц_ , переплюнув дюжину молодоженов, прямо у себя в квартире, – сказал Джейс и злобно ухмыльнулся, а Алек пожалел, что забыл попросить Магнуса стереть это утро из памяти блондина. – На этой ноте хочется заметить, что я был бы очень признателен, если вы запомните, что мы с Алеком делим одну спальню. Мы парабатай, но мы не _настолько_ близки.

Изабель заливисто рассмеялась, а Клэри спрятала смущенную улыбку, закрывшись руками. Алек знал, что его лицо сейчас очень красное, но старательно делал вид, что это не так, Магнус лишь улыбнулся и сделал вид, что не заметил беспомощного взгляда Алека.

– Вообще, Магнус прав, - произнесла Изабель, и, наконец, отвела взгляд от засосов на шее Алека. – Ты был так напряжен все это время, что в таком темпе будешь просто бесполезен, когда Валентин _сделает ход_.

На лбу Алека появилась складка, когда он недовольно скрестил руки на груди.

– Господи, Иззи, я не бесполезный. И я не могу быть за полмира отсюда, когда Валентин снова решит показаться, – спорил Алек.

– Не стоит недооценивать меня, Александр. Я могу вернуть нас из Англии _так_ , – Магнус щелкнул пальцами, выпуская облачко синего цвета, – если того потребует ситуация.

Алек только открыл рот, чтобы продолжить спорить, но Изабель оказалась быстрее.

– И каждый из нас может нанести SOS-руну. Любой из нас активирует ее, и ты узнаешь, что нужен нам, – сказала она.

Алек взглянул на Джейса, ища поддержки, но его предатель-парабатай только лишь пожал плечами, смешинки плескались в его глазах.

– Не вижу ничего плохого в этом плане, – сказал он и засмеялся, зная, что этим побесил Алека.

– Плюс… – размышляла Клэри, – если вы уедете сегодня, вы точно пропустите приезд Мариз и Роберта…

***

Они прибыли, когда солнце уже вставало, шагнув из портала прямо на пешеходную дорожку, идущую параллельно Темзе. Туман уже потихоньку рассеивался, и можно было увидеть замысловатые дома на той стороне реки. Магнус глубоко вдохнул – в воздухе витал знакомый запах смога, как в Нью-Йорке, но все же чем-то отличался на вкус.

– Где мы? – спросил Алек, задрав голову и рассматривая светлеющее небо, на котором лиловые оттенки смешались с оранжевыми.

– Южный берег, к северу от моста Ватерлоо, – сказал Магнус, отряхивая руки.

– Я думал, мы собираемся в твою здешнюю квартиру, – сказал Алек, все еще осматриваясь.

– Это отпуск, Алек. Я хотел, чтобы все чувствовалось реалистичней. Мы увидим мою квартиру позже, а пока можем насладиться дорогой туда, – произнес Магнус и магией отправил их багаж в квартиру, чем испортил эффект того, что якобы беспокоится о правдоподобии каникул. – Я подумал, что мы можем прогуляться, посмотреть музеи, пока там не много народу. А потом мы могли бы позавтракать, я знаю одно шикарное место, оттуда открывается шикарный вид на колесо обозрение и правительство.

Алек все еще осматривался вокруг и не даже близко не выглядел заинтересованным, как надеялся Магнус. Он вздохнул. Ничего удивительного, учитывая, что Алека буквально принудили к поездке. Алек большим пальцем потянулся к запястью, погладив там, где утром Изабель нарисовала вызывающую руну, прежде чем они ушли. Магнус сделал шаг вперед, вставая перед Алеком, и ладонью прикоснулся к его щеке.

– Эй. Мы можем вернуть домой, если ты действительно не хочешь всего этого.

Алек наконец-то взглянул на Магнуса.

– Нет, нет. Нет… давай просто… просто побудем некоторое время вдвоем. Они позвонят мне, если я им понадоблюсь, – сказал Алек.

– Вот это настрой, дорогой. Пообещай, что ты постараешься удержать _его_ , – Магнус прищурился и мягко постучал пальцем по лбу Алека, – здесь, со мной, хорошо?

Алек кивнул, вернув ему улыбку.

– Хорошо.

– Я собираюсь поцеловать тебя, Александр, – пробормотал Магнус, не в силах совладать с собой.

Это не такое уж и редкое явление, когда дело доходило до Алека. Его губы были мягкими и влажными от того, что он кусал их, когда Магнус накрыл их своими. Они неотразимы.

Алек наклонился и отдал контроль, позволив Магнусу дразниться и играть с его языком. Магнус замедлил поцелуй, прежде чем начал бы жалеть, что не переместил их сразу в квартиру. Алек потянулся за ним, и Манус прижал палец к его губам, заставляя того остановиться.

– Не искушай меня, – предупредил Магнус, чем заслужил небольшую усмешку от Алека. – А теперь давай оденем тебя во что-то более подходящее. Как бы я не ценил фетиш сумеречных охотников на кожаные шмотки, но это Лондон, а не рейв нежити.

Алек посмотрел на него, но не стал спорить или двигаться. До тех пор, пока Магнус не сходил с ума, Алек полностью доверял ему в вопросах внешности, когда они выходили куда-нибудь. На самом деле на прошлой неделе он даже позволил Магнусу нанести немного блеска на свои губы. И выглядел он при этом очень грешно.

Однако сейчас у Магнуса были более консервативные планы. Он щелкнул пальцами, и привычная обтягивающая кожаная куртка Алека сменилась на стильное черное пальто и подходящий к нему набор из бордового шарфа и перчаток. Хоть солнце уже и встало, было достаточно прохладно, чтобы дыхание вырывалось клубками пара.

Алек посмотрел вниз, проверяя, не надел ли Магнус на него что-нибудь розовое – однажды, подумал Магнус. Однажды.

– Не беспокойся, олененок. Самая вычурная вещь, что я оставил на тебе, это твои ботинки, – уверил его Магнус – они были кожаными, медового цвета, ничего сумасшедшего.

Алек покраснел, но потом нахмурил брови, когда на манжете заметил подкладку своего нового пальто.

– Магнус, это Барберри? – немного шокировано спросил он.

Магнус откровенно удивлен, что Алек знал  _это_ , более того, он знал, как распознать это. Его Алек полон сюрпризов. Магнус был очарован. Он протянул руку и переплел их пальцы вместе.

– Мы в Лондоне, Александр. Я не мог одеть тебя в Сен Лоран…

***

Магнус привел его к мосту Ватерлоо, звуки просыпающегося города начали давить на них, и Магнус задавался вопросом, заметит ли Алек, что его обувь от Александра МакКуина.

Большую часть утра они провели, таскаясь по музеям. Картины впечатляли, но больше впечатлял Магнус, который переходил от экспоната к экспонату и рассказывал о художниках все от сплетен до былин – со многими из них он был знаком лично.

– И я знаю, что уже упоминал, что Микеланджело был хорош в постели, но хочу, чтобы ты знал, он тебе даже в подметки не годился, сладкий, – сказал он, когда они входили в очередной зал. Он вставил это между рассказами о том, как художники делали краски и историей о сбежавшем козле. Алек только и смог, что поперхнуться воздухом на это замечание и издать удивленный смешок. – О, смотри, Моне…

И, да. Картины хороши, но они ничто по сравнению со словами Магнуса или с ощущением его руки в руке Алека. Последнее, в свою очередь, заставляло внутренности Алека переворачиваться каждый раз, когда он думал об этом. Они не часто держались за руки вне Института, а с последними событиями они вообще редко когда находили время, чтобы выбраться оттуда. Это было странно – видеть тонкие пальцы Магнуса в своих, чувствовать тепло и давление его ладони, зная, какой мощью обладают эти руки. Это чувствовалось так нормально и приятно, что Алек не мог вспомнить, чтобы раньше испытывал подобные ощущения – разве что далеко в прошлом, когда Иззи было пять, и они играли в прятки в течение нескольких часов, ее смех разносился по всему Институту, когда Алек вытаскивал ее из бельевой корзины.

– Александр? – голос Магнуса вырвал его из размышлений. Он немного покачал головой, отводя взгляд от рук Магнуса, и снова посмотрел на его лицо. Он не слышал ни слова из того, что сказал Магнус за последние несколько минут. Он чувствовал себя плохо из-за того, что между бровей Магнуса пролегла морщинка, которая появлялась, когда он волновался. – Все в порядке?

– Да, прости, – Алек поспешно извинился. – Я просто вспомнил кое-что из далекого прошлого.

– Хорошие воспоминания, я надеюсь, – сказал Магнус, и его плечи расслабились.

Алек улыбнулся и подошел поближе к Магнусу.

– Да, хорошие.

– Хорошо, – сказал Магнус. – Мы можем продолжить? Я бы не хотел пропустить нашу бронь.

– Ага, - сказал Алек, и внезапно на него нахлынуло желание сделать то, что обычно несвойственно ему. – Поехали.

Он наклонился и поцеловал Магнуса в щеку, задерживаясь ровно настолько, чтобы это было романтичным. К радости Алека, Магнус выглядел удивленным, когда он отстранился – щеки порозовели, и он непривычно молчал.

Он прокашлялся через пару секунд, и Алек только шире ухмыльнулся.

– Да. Да. Иди за мной, – сказал он.

И Алек пошел.

***

Завтрак был прекрасен. Владельцем был один из друзей Магнуса, поэтому они получили особое обслуживание, как всегда. Магнус рассказывал Алеку историю этого места, как прекрасно здесь готовили яйца и хрустящие мимозы. Магнус отметил, что Алеку действительно здесь нравилось.

После этого они остановились в Музее Естественной Истории, и Магнус показывал Алеку то, что тот никогда не видел прежде. Он выглядел так _молодо_ , с интересом рассматривая массивные кости и образцы.

– Я не думал, что тот, кто борется с настоящими демонами, оборотнями и другими тварями будет так взволнован динозаврами, – заметил Магнус, ведя Алека через большой зал.

Алек просто пожал плечами, все еще смотря вокруг широко раскрытыми глазами, читая каждую маленькую табличку и информационный знак. Он пробежался пальцами по слепку следа спинозавра.

Магнус вспоминал необходимые связи, пытаясь понять, сможет ли он достать что-нибудь древнее и интересное ко дню рождения Алека.

После Музея Естественной Истории Магнус словил такси, которое провезло их всего пару кварталов, прежде чем остановиться. Магнус отказывался сказать Алеку, куда они направляются.

– Это сюрприз. Будь терпеливей, олененок, – сказал Магнус и повел их в Гайд-Парк.

Они лениво бродили под шелест листьев, которые до сих пор восстанавливались после зимы, подпитываясь солнечным светом. Одной рукой Алек все еще держал Магнуса, а вторую положил в карман и сжимал маленького пластикового динозаврика. Магнус выбрал его и купил, несмотря на протесты Алека. Он все еще не имел понятия, что он будет с ним делать. Он все еще… был счастлив каждый раз, когда вытаскивал и смотрел на него.

Когда они повернули за угол, Алек увидел роскошное здание, выглядывающее из-за деревьев, и его брови поползли вверх. Никто вокруг не обращал на него внимания.

– На нем гламур, – понял Алек. Чего он не мог понять, так это того, почему здание в таком популярном месте было скрыто от глаз Примитивных. – Почему…

Начал он, но тут же оборвал себя, потому что получил ответ на свой вопрос. Раздался стук копыт и из-за богато украшенных ворот появилось стадо. Их тела вплоть до копыт были белыми, серебристыми и золотыми. Каждую идеально пропорциональную голову украшал спиралевидный рог.

– Единороги?

Магнус понимающе улыбнулся.

– Мой друг владеет этим местом. Ты когда-нибудь прежде видел единорогов, Александр? – спросил Магнус. Алек покачал головой, все еще рассматривая, как мифические животные исчезают между деревьев. – Они невероятные создания. Пойдем, посмотрим на стильный Гайд-парк…

Друга Магнуса звали Эканус, и он определенно самый старомодный колдун, которого Алек когда-либо встречал. К тому же, он бросил лишь поверхностный взгляд на руны Алека и тепло поздоровался после этого. Он отвел их на пастбище и подул в рог, чтобы призвать стадо.

Они начали возвращаться из леса, тряся головами и топая тонкими ногами. К удивлению Алека, они тут же подбежали к нему. По крайней мере, четыре единорога окружили его, обдавая горячим дыханием и касаясь мягкими гривами.

– О, Боги! – воскликнул Эканус. – Я даже не ожидал…

– Не ожидали чего? – спросил Алек, поглаживая шелковые шкуры, пытаясь успокоить существ, которые, казалось бы, боролись за его внимание.

Эканус прислонился к ограде.

– Пассии Магнуса очень редко привлекают к себе внимание стада, – сказал он, заставляя Алек смущаться еще больше.

Магнус прокашлялся, его взгляд был устремлен в небо, а губы растянуты в полуулыбке, что еще больше запутало Алека.

– Что Вы имеете в виду? – настаивал Алек, он отпрыгнул, когда серебристый единорог выдохнул ему на шею.

– Ну… единороги предпочитают девственников. Магнус и его друзья очень редко…

– Мы уже, Эканус, – отрезал Магнус, не выглядя при этом виноватым, и осознание всего накатило на Алека.

У него упала челюсть, и румянец начал подниматься от самой шеи. Лицо просто горело.

– Я… Мы…

Алек задался вопросом, как его жизнь пришла к тому, что ему приходится объяснять постороннему колдуну, что он не девственник. Это определенно не то, к чему он готовился часами тренируясь. Эканус пожал плечами.

– Это не точная наука. Все относительно. Может быть, есть что-то чего ты хочешь, но отрицаешь это. Единороги любят все, что касается сдержанности и чистоты, – любовно произнес Эканус. – Глупые звери.

Единороги отходили по мере приближения Магнуса. Он заключил лицо Алека в свои ладони.

– Ох, мы определенно еще поговорим об этом, – пробормотал Магнус.

– Я думал, мы здесь, чтобы прокатиться верхом, – сказал Алек, избегая зрительного контакта.

– Ох… мы будем _очень много_ ездить верхом, – игриво ответил Магнус. Алек широко раскрыл глаза и возвел взгляд к небу, считая до десяти.

– Я просто проигнорирую это.

– Все в порядке, дорогой, – сказал Магнус, наклонившись так, чтобы его губы задевали ухо Алека. – У нас еще будет время.

Алек постарался сохранить лицо, когда по всему телу прошла дрожь предвкушения.

***

Единороги выбрали путь через парк. Они не слушались приказов и, кажется, имели какой-то свой план, абсолютно свободно чувствуя себя в компании Алека и Магнуса. Время от времени Магнус наклонялся и что-то шептал единорогам на старинном языке зверей. Алек был тихим и выглядел счастливым, поэтому Магнус не стал давить на него, но по розовеющим щекам он понимал, что слова Экануса еще не скоро покинут голову нефилима.

Они прогуливались вдоль берега реки Серпантин, и Магнус с удовольствием наблюдал за тем, как Алек ездил верхом. Он определенно не впервые сидел на лошади, и Магнус задался вопросом, в каком Институте его научили этому. Он выглядел как принц из современной сказки, с расправленными плечами и развивающимся шарфом, ресницы отбрасывали тени не розовеющие щеки. Он был так прекрасен, что Магнус прилагал все мыслимые усилия, чтобы побороть желание остановиться посреди Кенсингтонского сада и затащить Алека в кусты.

Он по опыту знал, что такое поведение вызовет отвращение у единорогов и отвернет их, и им с Алеком придется пешком возвращаться к Эканусу. Поэтому Магнус всеми силами держал себя в руках.

***

Рынок Боро кипел к тому моменту, как они прибыли, там был океан снующих туда-сюда людей. Каждый пытался достать мед, чай, сыр или иностранное вино. Алеку понравилась половина из того, что он пробовал, но было трудно сосредоточиться, когда Магнус умышленно каждое лакомство подавал на пробу своими пальцами.

Алека никогда не волновали примитивные, но сейчас на него накатила своего рода обида. Алек преуспевал в битвах, и он никогда не пытался сбежать от этого, но, глядя как Магнус делал глоток итальянского вина и закрывал глаза, смакуя вкус, Алек думал, что жизнь примитивных не такая уж и плохая участь, если бы она проходила так. Может быть, жизнь Сумеречного охотника это не _единственный_ способ жить.

Способ Магнуса так же не был плохим.

– Попробуй это, Александр. Это вино абсолютно божественно. Шоколад с оттенками граната, приятно дополненный дубовыми нотками в конце, – сказал Магнус, в то время как Алек сделал небольшой глоток из маленького бокала.

Он позволил вину прокатиться по языку и сглотнул.

– Это… на вкус, как вино, – с маленькой ухмылкой на лице сказал Алек.

Магнус тяжело вздохнул.

– Однажды я научу тебя… однажды, – сказал он и поднял взгляд на рыночные часы. – Эх, они скоро закроются. Будет ли слишком, если я приглашу тебя в свою квартиру, Александр?

Алек фыркнул.

– Ну, я не хочу ночевать на улице, так что… вообще-то, это напомнило мне, что ты вроде продал свой дом в Лондоне, чтобы купить рубин Иззи, – сказал Алек – он сказал, что кулон принадлежит Иззи, а не Камилле… он знал, что Магнус прожил много жизней, прежде чем Алек родился. Он уже вполне смирился с этим и даже смеялся с романтических анекдотов. Он уже не сомневался по поводу того, что же Магнус чувствует к нему. Он не святой, и мысль о том, что Магнус и вампирша… это не то, о чем Алек любил думать.

Было слишком тесно, чтобы идти рядом, поэтому Алек был немного удивлен, когда Магнус скользнул своей рукой под его, обнимая его бицепс и повисая на нем. Это было так старомодно, но мило. Алек согнул руку, чтобы Магнус мог расположить свою на сгибе его локтя. Он были настолько близко, что Алек мог почувствовать тепло тела Магнуса даже через слои их пальто.

– Да. Я владел прекрасным небольшим местом около Королевской Оперы, но рубин стоил того. После этого я вложился в ужасное место в районе Сохо. Мои инстинкты определенно были правы, – сказал Магнус, Алек посмотрел вниз и улыбнулся. Даже он знал о репутации Сохо. – В любом случае, он потерял свое очарование за последнее время. Вечеринки переместились в район Хоксон-Шордич… некоторое время я пытался найти там квартиру. Хотя, в последнее время я подумываю немного успокоиться и снять дом где-нибудь в Найтсбридже…

Взгляд Магнуса приобрел горький оттенок, и Алек вопросительно посмотрел на него.

– Просто мысли, дорогой. Просто мысли…

***

Когда они попали в лофт Магнуса, Алек сначала ничего не сказал. Он пробежал взглядом по люстре, золоченым шторам, абажурам, украшенным драгоценными камнями – миллионы граней смотрели на него с каждой поверхности. Магнус убрал их пальто и шарфы, шею начало покалывать из-за того, что Алек до сих пор ничего не сказал.

Неожиданно Магнус почувствовал себя обеспокоенно, чего не наблюдалось, надо признать, последние несколько десятилетий. Ох, удивительно, что любовь делает с человеком.

– Эм, я был немного помешан на этой теме в то время. Я годами подумывал сменить интерьер, но…

Алек улыбнулся, рассматривая маленьких колибри, сделанных из топаза и аметиста.

– Нет, ты не должен оправдываться. Мне нравится. Это часть тебя, – сказал Алек.

Магнус нервно пару раз провернул кольцо на своем пальце, позволяя лишней энергии выйти. Ангел, ему нужно выпить.

– Вина? – спросил Магнус, ведя их в комнату. Он указал на диван, но Алек, кажется, больше был заинтересован изучением интерьера. Он поднял небольшого стеклянного дракона со стола, куда смотрел Магнус. – Это от принцессы Германии. Ее звали Эльке. Книги по истории забыли про нее, но я нет…

Алек с любопытством смотрел на Магнуса, и Магнус понятия не имел, почему на какой-то момент он почувствовал себя брошенным. Приезд сюда предполагался как побег. Он должен был понимать, что вид Алека в наполненном горько-сладкими воспоминаниями доме, напомнит Магнусу о таких вещах, о который сейчас не хотелось бы думать – о смертности и быстротечности времени. Он призвал бутылку вина, которое они пробовали на рынке Боро – прекрасное Бордо Каберне Совиньон с серебристой этикеткой – и отвел взгляд в сторону.

– Ты любил ее? – спросил Алек и присоединился к Магнусу, стоявшему у небольшого бара в углу комнаты.

Магнус наполнил два бокала.

– О, мы провели вместе всего одно лето. Она вышла замуж за принца Норвегии, переехала и провела там остаток жизни, – сказал Магнус, и Алек заметил, что тот не ответил на вопрос.

Он снова удивил Магнуса, обняв его лицо ладонями и медленно соединив их губы. Это больше похоже на извинение – он все еще не давал обещание, но извинение это тоже неплохо, особенно если оно происходит в такой форме. Звуки встречи и расставания их губ громко прозвучали в тишине квартиры. Магнус поставил бутылку на стол и позволил Алеку целовать его, отклонив голову, в груди гулко билось сердце.

Магнус начал посасывать его язык. Алек отодвинулся, выдыхая в губы Магнуса. Они соприкоснулись лбами.

– Думаю, я знаю, почему понравился единорогам, – выдохнул он.

– Оу? – Магнус улыбнулся, обрадовавшись смене темы. – Я собирался подождать, прежде чем спрашивать тебя. Я хотел, чтобы ты хотел этого так сильно, что не мог думать ни о чем больше…

Алек засмеялся, придвинувшись еще ближе.

– Мы можем подождать… если ты хочешь, – сказал Алек.

– Нет, нет, нет, по всем параметрам, – сказал Магнус и подался вперед, целуя Алека в уголок губ, небритую линию челюсти.

Алек зарылся лицом в изгиб шеи Магнуса, и маг услышал, как нефилим сглотнул. Его пальцы нервно теребили кромку туники Магнуса.

– Это… Я хочу, чтобы ты взял меня, – так просто и уверенно сказал Алек.

Магнус затих. Где-то глубоко внутри его сознания рычал целый прайд львов, и он не совсем уверен, что это могло бы значить, кроме этого он до боли впился пальцами в бедра Алека. Это не должно было быть сюрпризом, но по какой-то причине Магнус не ожидал этого. Каждый раз, когда они были голыми, Магнус пытался отогнать подобные мысли подальше, наслаждаясь тем удовольствием, что доставлял ему Алек, глубоко входя в него. Да они и занимались _этим_ не так уж много раз. Несмотря на энтузиазм Алека, Магнус не мог закрыть глаза на его неопытность или тот факт, что он полу-притворялся натуралом в течение первых двадцати двух лет своей жизни. Он не хотел напугать его… что ж, анальными играми.

– Блять, Магнус… – Алек почувствовал, как пальцы Магнуса сильнее впились в кожу, у мага все силы уходили на то, чтобы сдерживаться и не кинуть Алека на кушетку и…

– Ты _не обязан_ хотеть сделать это, Александр, – Магнус заставил себя говорить. – Это не обязательное условие потери девственности, проклятые единороги. Я уверяю тебя, множество людей, к счастью или нет, живут всю жизнь, ни разу не принимая ни…

– _Магнус_ , – Алек с трудом вдохнул и начал смеяться, снова посмотрев в глаза Магнусу. – Это не первый раз, когда я думаю об этом… Я просто… Я не знал, как попросить.

Магнус моргнул, чувствуя, что вернулся на землю. Он вел себя смешно. Совершенно не похоже на самого себя.

– Да. Верно. Извини, сладкий. Ты просто удивил меня. В очень, _очень_ хорошем смысле, надо заметить, – сказал Магнус и начал целовать шею Алека, зная, что это только распалит его и ему придется возвращать себе контроль. – Так что, ты хочешь, чтобы я трахнул тебя?

Он услышал, как у Алека перехватило дыхание, и это полностью вернуло его на землю. Алек кивнул.

– Ты хочешь этого прямо сейчас? Ты хочешь, чтобы я показал тебе, насколько приятным это может быть?

Алек прогнулся в его руках.

– Да…, – выдохнул он, и через все тело прошла волна предвкушения.

Магнус магией перенес их к кровати и, пользуясь небольшим замешательством охотника, толкнул его в грудь, заставляя того упасть спиной на кровать. Он шокировано взглянул на Магнуса. Маг, не теряя времени, залез на него сверху и снова припал к его губам. Это было так просто и так знакомо. И Алеку было вполне удобно, что, по мнению Магнуса, природный дар.

Магнус провел руками по лицу Александра, двинулся вниз по шее, плечам и спустился к запястьям. Он схватил их и поднял, прижав руки Алека к кровати рядом с его головой. Алек простонал в рот Магнуса, когда тот крепко сжал его запястья, почувствовав пульс Алека под своими пальцами.

Он проскользнул одной ногой между ног Алека и на короткий миг надавил на растущее возбуждение парня. Магнус постарался взять свою магию под контроль, проверяя, где она хочет выйти, вплавляясь в Алека до тех пор, пока он не захочет никогда не покидать их – _Магнуса_ спальню. Магнус проскользнул языком в горячий приоткрытый рот и начал вылизывать, возбуждение под ним росло по мере того, как Магнус проглатывал каждый стон и звук, издаваемый Алеком. Магнус прикусил полную нижнюю губу Алека, и тот резко вскинул бедра. Магнус расценил это как возможность.

Он преднамеренно повел бедрами, с силой проезжаясь по возбуждению нефилима. Алек широко раскрыл глаза и задохнулся на вдохе, выдохнув низким стоном. Магнус повторил движение, и Алек последовал за ним.

– Вот так, Александр. _Да_ , – прошипел Магнус и еще раз проехался по бедрам Алека.

Он припал ртом к местечку между шеей и плечом Алека, впиваясь в него зубами, прежде чем поцеловать, словно извиняясь. Он почувствовал движения сухожилий на запястьях Алека, когда тот сжимал и разжимал кулаки, и это было восхитительно. Магнус отпустил его, нависнув над Алеком и вглядываясь в его лицо, положил руки на его бедра и начал имитировать толчки, показывая, как планирует брать его позже.

Зрачок практически поглотил ореховую радужку Алека, а с его губ срывались ругательства. Магнус удерживал его взгляд и продолжал двигаться, чувствуя, как бедра нефилима беспомощно и беспорядочно двигались в ответ.

Алек, наконец, отвел глаза и закрыл их, пошло застонав.

– Магнус, _пожалуйста_ , ты должен прекратить иначе ничего не будет… я просто не смогу продолжить…

Магнус улыбнулся, он любил то, насколько быстро Алек возбуждался. Он отпустил запястья Алека и щелкнул пальцами, вмиг полностью раздевая их. Алек кожей почувствовал одеяло, улыбнулся и мягко засмеялся.

– Если ты продолжишь так делать, я забуду, как раздеваться, – сказал Алек, используя освободившиеся руки, чтобы исследовать обнаженную кожу Магнуса, поглаживал его по спине, остановившись только около ягодиц.

– Разве это будет так плохо? – не думая сказал Магнус и нырнул вниз, чтобы поцеловать грудь Алека, накрыв губами сначала один сосок, потом другой. – Я был бы счастлив вечность оставаться единственным, кто тебя раздевает…

Магнус знал, что иногда забывает контролировать то, что говорит, и он был готов изменить свои слова, когда почувствовал, как Алек под ним на мгновение напрягся.

Он не хотел разрушить момент, он не хотел, чтобы Алек сейчас начал думать о печали в этих словах, поэтому он удвоил свои усилия и послал волну магии через свои губы.

– _О-ох_ … – застонал Алек, прижимаясь ближе к Магнусу и выгибаясь дугой. – _Пожалуйста_ …

– Ну… раз ты так мило просишь, – сказал Магнус и отстранился, используя элемент неожиданности – и прикосновения магии – чтобы схватить Алека за бедра и перевернуть его на живот.

– Что ты… – начал спрашивать Алек, но замолчал, когда Магнус с нажимом повел руками по его плечам и спине, останавливаясь на бедрах.

– Я должен убедиться, что ты расслаблен, дорогой, – объяснил Магнус и расположился между ног Алека.

Он наклонился, прижавшись губами к задней части шеи Алека, потом поцеловал между лопатками и спустился поцелуями по позвоночнику нефилима. Он прослеживал губами каждую руну, каждый шрам, вкрапленный в тело Алека. Его дыхание учащалось каждый раз, как губы Магнуса встречались с кожей. Магнус призрачным прикосновением огладил ягодицы Алека – нежно, но все же намекая.

Алек выгнулся, когда губы Магнуса прижались к копчику.

– О мой бог, – выдохнул он голосом выше на целую октаву. – Что ты…

– Ты доверяешь мне?

– _Да_.

Магнус на мгновение был ошеломлен быстрым и честным ответом Алека. Он хотел верить, что этот ответ выходит за пределы этой спальни и того, чем они занимались – он посмел надеяться. Это смягчило его сердце.

– Хорошо… хорошо, мой сладкий медвежонок, - прошептал Магнус, и Алек практически захихикал, но тут же подавился воздухом, когда Магнус сжал его ягодицы и раздвинул их.

– _Ох_!

Магнус успокаивал его, поглаживая красивые полушария своими ладонями. Просто ужасный позор то, что у Магнуса заняло так много времени, прежде чем его руки оказались на этой замечательной части тела Алека. А теперь нефилим был полностью во власти Магнуса, трепеща и нервно двигаясь.

– Хвала небесам за то, что сумеречные охотники так много тренируются, – Магнус немного задумался, большими пальцами поглаживая кожу, где великолепная пятая точка Алека переходила в бедра.

– Магнус… – начал было Алек, но Магнус не дал ему закончить.

Первое прикосновение было сродни электрическому разряду, который прошил все тело Алека, и тот судорожно задышал. Магнус просто целовал колечко мышц, лениво и мокро. Он должен убедиться, что оно будет расслаблено – резкий контраст тому, что собрался сказать Алек.

– Магнус! Ох… я…не… – он пытался что-то сказать, но бедра предательски подавались назад, навстречу рту Магнуса.

– Тише, мой милый, – успокаивал его Магнус и рукой начал поглаживать его спину, проводя по исчерченной рунами коже.

Алек вытянул голову, стараясь посмотреть себе за плечо широко распахнутыми глазами. Магнус не видел его таким шокированным от собственного удовольствия с тех пор, как поставил ему первый засос. Магнус удержал его взгляд и демонстративно широко и влажно лизнул дырочку Алека.

Алек спрятал лицо в простыни, почти заглушив красивое « _м-м-м_ » простынями. _Почти_. Магнус делал это снова и снова, радуясь тому, что с каждым прикосновением Алек все больше терял контроль. Магнус мял его ягодицы, впиваясь темными ногтями в бледную кожу, поощряя Алека, когда его бедра двигались навстречу языку мага. Он вздрогнул и застонал низко и протяжно, когда язык Магнуса первый раз толкнулся в дырочку в попытке раскрыть ее.

Он на самом деле _вилял_ бедрами, и Магнус зачарован, он настолько благодарен, что ни у кого не было возможности научить Алека скрывать свою реакцию на удовольствие. Только боги знают, что Магнус никогда этого не сделает.

Магнус языком обводил колечко мышц и снова толкался языком в центр, проникая, и снова обводя, повторяя все эти маневры. Магнус ждал, и когда Алек начал учащенно дышать и еще нетерпеливее двигаться, замедлил свои манипуляции и остановился. Алек заскулил, когда Магнус отстранился.

– Я знаю, знаю, но у нас был план, – напомнил ему Магнус. – В следующий раз, дорогой, я позволю тебе кончить на простыни, извиваясь на моем языке.

Алек вжался лицом в одеяло, недовольно простонав. Магнус пальцами пробежался по сильным бедрам.

– Перевернись, – проинструктировал Магнус, перемещаясь в сторону. И Алек сделал то, что велено, извернулся на простынях и лег на спину. На его щеках пылал румянец, темные ресницы слиплись от влаги. – Боги, ты нереален, Александр.

Возможно, для того, что запланировал Магнус, стоило оставить Алека на животе, но маг не мог отказать себе в зрелище. Он хотел видеть лицо Алека. Он подхватил Алека под колени и развел его ноги, заставляя упереться ступнями в матрац. Лицо Алека стало еще более насыщенного красного цвета, он взглядом впился в потолок и пытался контролировать свое дыхание.

Магнус призвал смазку прямо на свои пальцы и согрел ее, прежде чем потянуться ближе к Алеку, расположившись между его бедрами. Он обхватил член Алека рукой и с нажимом повел вдоль ствола, отвлекая его от того, как пальцами второй руки потянулся туда, где еще не высохла слюна. Алек попытался свести колени, когда Магнус прикоснулся к его входу. Магнус успокаивал его, потирая чувствительную головку члена, заставляя Алека выгибаться, вжимаясь в постель.

Магнус начал просто медленно поглаживать колечко мышц, увлажняя его и забирая часть напряжения Алека, пропуская его через свое тело.

– Расслабься, дорогой. Будет приятно. Я собираюсь все сделать так, чтобы ты получил удовольствие, – пробормотал Магнус, нажимая на вход и вводя только кончик пальца.

Алек вздрогнул и немного приподнялся, но почти сразу расслабился и его плечи снова опустились на кровать.

– Вот так, сладкий, – Магнус вытащил палец и снова надавил на колечко мышц, входя немного глубже, он повторял эти небольшие движения до тех пор, пока тело Алека не перестало сопротивляться. – Мы идем…

– _Магнус_.

Движения Магнуса стали намного увереннее и глубже, с каждым проникновением он крутил запястьем, по кругу оглаживая чувствительные стенки. Второй рукой он провел по телу Алека, останавливаясь на чувствительном соске, обводя его по кругу и зажимая, одновременно с этим входя в Алека на всю длину пальца, что заставило нефилима невольно вскрикнуть.

– Магнус, _пожалуйста_ , – начал он, когда Магнус прекратил движение.

Магнус внял этой просьбе и продолжил двигаться, практически полностью вытаскивая палец и снова входя на всю длину. Алек застонал, когда Магнус начал трахать его пальцами, а его член болезненно ныл между ног. Магнус не мог контролировать плотный кокон тепла, окруживший их. Всего было слишком много. Магнус ухмыльнулся, когда добавил второй палец, и Алек подался навстречу проникновению.

– Тебе нравится это, не правда ли, Александр? – спросил Магнус, и Алек взглянул на него как кролик на удава, словно зная, что его ожидает нечто большее. – Просто подожди…

Магнус с убийственной точностью нашел пальцами комочек нервов и огладил его, от чего Алек вскрикнул, а его бедра затряслись.

– _Ох… о мой бог…_

Магнус улыбнулся и снова нажал на бугорок простаты. Низкие и напряженные стоны начали вырываться из Алека, словно он не мог остановиться. Магнус никогда прежде не слышал, чтобы Алек издавал столько звуков. Он добавил третий палец, выжидая и убеждаясь, что Алек не чувствовал никакого дискомфорта от нового опыта.

Член Алека прижимался к его животу, оставляя влажные пурпурные следы на прессе. Магнус закусил губу, глядя на это, и понимая, что ему нужно изменить действия, если он не хочет чтобы все закончилось так быстро.

Тем не менее, Магнус всегда был слаб перед искушениями.

– Алек, твоя руна выносливости активна? – как бы случайно спросил Магнус.

– Что… н-нет, не активна… – ответил Алек, едва выговаривая слова на выдохах.

Магнус обхватил большим и указательным пальцем основание члена Алека и крепко пережал его.

– Активируй ее, – приказал Магнус.

Затем он засунул все три пальца глубоко в Алека, прикасаясь к точке наслаждения и посылая волну магии, которая осветила Алека и заставила все тело гореть огнем. Алек вскрикнул, он был шокирован, а его тело билось в конвульсиях от удовольствия. Только сочетание руны и руки Магнуса, пережавшей член, позволило Алеку не кончить. Магнус продолжал продвигаться пальцами еще глубже, посылая небольшие импульсы магии.

– _Магнус_! Магнус, пожалуйста, я… мне нужно…

Магнус отпустил его, медленно вытащил свои пальцы, оставляя Алека разочарованно стонать.

– Я знаю, что тебе нужно, дорогой, – проговорил маг, поднимаясь вдоль тела Алека, чтобы поцеловать его.

Он оттягивал язык Алека, целовал и кусал уже искусанные губы. Он положил руку на щеку Алека, устроив большой палец на острой скуле.

– Ты готов? – Магнус должен был убедиться.

Алек кивнул головой так, словно он уже не полностью контролировал свое тело. Он был скользким от пота, они оба, и это было так грязно и так прекрасно… это было _всем_.

– Хорошо, дорогой. Хорошо, – собственное дыхание ощущалось чем-то вязким в груди.

Он подхватил Алека под колени, второй раз за вечер благодаря подготовку сумеречных охотников. Он поцеловал Алека еще раз, когда нагнулся, устраиваясь в удобную позу. Он почувствовал себя спокойнее в ту секунду тишины, когда они оба задержали дыхание.

Тишину разорвал громкий и протяжный стон Алека, когда Магнус плавным движением начал входить. Магнус двигал бедрами, наблюдая за Алеком и стараясь заметить любые признаки дискомфорта, воздух вокруг них потрескивал искрами. Магнус замер, после того, как вошел на всю длину.

Магнус прерывисто дышал, оставляя на груди и шее Алека мокрые поцелуи. Нефилим был таким узким, что Магнус едва мог думать.

– Магнус. _Магнус_ , пожалуйста, – прохныкал Алек, двигая бедрами.

Магнус медленно двинулся назад, практически выходя из него, и снова толкнулся в горячее нутро. Их стоны слились в один, когда Магнус полностью вошел.

– Так хорошо, Александр. Ты такой… – Магнус начал говорить, понимая, что сейчас ему будет тяжело заткнуться. – Ты такой удивительный… красивый… такой _узкий_ …

С каждым словом он двигался все резче, наращивая темп. Алек практически всхлипнул, когда в комнате раздался первый шлепок кожи о кожу.

– Вот так, мой хороший. Вот так. Позволь себе почувствовать это…

Пальцы Алека с силой вцепились в спину Магнуса.

– Пожалуйста, _пожалуйста_ … – молил он, не совсем уверенный в том, чего он просил.

Магнус подумал, что он знает. Он переместил одну ногу Алека повыше, изменяя угол проникновения так, что теперь каждый раз проезжался по его простате. Алек пропустил этот момент, качаясь в руках Магнуса на волнах удовольствия. Жар в теле Магнуса все разрастался, стараясь найти выход. У него никогда прежде не было такой проблемы. Его магия никогда не была такой дикой, как в те моменты, когда он был с Алеком, словно ей нужно было мерцать вокруг в виде миллиона бабочек. Они бы выглядели так красиво в свете городского заката.

Магнус сдерживал себя, но и только.

Сдерживающая стена рассыпалась. Два тела двигались вместе, губы встречались в расслабленных поцелуях. Алек задыхался и зарывался пальцами в волосы Магнуса, когда его бедра стали сбиваться с ритма.

– Я… _Магнус_ … Я близко, _я_ …

– Ш-ш-ш, давай, сладкий, отпусти себя, – бормотал Магнус, покусывая его мочку.

Он быстрее и жестче задвигал бедрами, с каждым толчком вырывая красивые маленькие стоны из Алека. Он хотел перенести вес своего тела и выйти из Алека, чтобы кончить между их телами, но прежде чем он смог это сделать, Алек выгнулся дугой и его стоны достигли апогея. Нефилим приподнял свои бедра, и все его тело напряглось. Стон превратился во всхлип, когда он начал изливаться между их телами.

Магнус застыл в шоке, наблюдая за удовольствием Алека и чувствуя, как тело нефилима сжалось вокруг его плоти. Магнус магией потянулся к Алеку, чтобы подглядеть, что тот чувствовал, и этого было слишком много. Он зажмурился от накрывшего его оргазма, бедрами вжимаясь в тело Алека.

Они оба замерли, переживая оргазм и издавая тихие звуки удовольствия. Алек застонал, когда Магнус вышел из него. Магнус переместился выше, ложась рядом с разгоряченным Алеком. Их грудные клетки тяжело вздымались, и Магнус положил голову на алеково плечо.

– И как? – невнятно, что совершенно для него нехарактерно, спросил Магнус.

– _М-м-м_ , – красноречиво ответил Алек, поворачивая голову и зарываясь лицом в волосы Магнуса.

Это напомнило Магнусу, что они до сих пор покрыты потом и спермой. Это его собственное виденье прекрасного, но…

– Нам нужно в душ, мой хороший.

– _М-м-м_ , – повторил Алек с другой интонацией, нежели раньше.

Он поднял руку и покрутил ею, копируя жест, который обычно делает Магнус, когда колдует. Магнус засмеялся.

– _Хорошо_ , – сказал он и магией убрал весь беспорядок.

Алек вздохнул и перевернулся на бок, притягивая Магнуса ближе. Интимность момента практически вызвала комок в горле.

– Спасибо, – сказал Алек низким и слегка охрипшим голосом.

– Это было мне в удовольствие, – сказал Магнус, мягко улыбаясь. – Ну, наше удовольствие… ты понял, о чем я.

Алек фыркнул, его глаза были закрыты. Он открыл их и вопросительно взглянул, когда Магнус вдруг отстранился. Магнус сел, раскрыл ладонь и призвал свою магию. В его руке появился обсидиановый кулон, призванный из вороха одежды. Он надел его на себя, прежде чем вернуться в объятия к Алеку и лечь лицом к лицу, точнее лицом к ключицам. Магнус все еще не мог привыкнуть к тому факту, что парень _такой_ высокий.

Алек протянул подрагивающую руку к наконечнику стрелы и провел по своему имени. Магнус вздохнул и позволил себе понежиться в тишине.

Алек прижался губами ко лбу Магнуса. Этот жест сказал все без слов.

***

На следующий день они снова посетили Экануса, на этот раз для пикника. Солнце находилось высоко на небе, освещая магов, которые рассказывали Алеку старинные истории и случаи из своей жизни, и Алек думал о том, что ничего не происходило дважды. Теплые пальцы Магнуса покоились в его руках.

И единороги больше не смотрели на него.


End file.
